Visión
by Mary Aliice
Summary: nunca antes me habia afectado mis visiones, pero eso esta por cambiar
1. Visión

Visión

¡Bella, apúrate!- chille impaciente, mientras esperaba en sala, de la gran casa blanca, "la casa Cullen".

Alice, ¿tenemos que ir de compras ahora?- dijo esto mientras bajaba las escaleras, haciendo uso de su nueva velocidad vampírica.

Si- respondí- ya sabes que me gusta estar a la moda.

Eso lo sé Alice. Pero lo que no entiendo es, ¿Por qué yo tengo que ir de compras contigo?- hizo un cara de evidente disgusto.

Tonta Bella, pensé, si tan solo supieras que tu amado esposo fue el que me pido que te llevara conmigo.

Tú vendrás conmigo, porque, hace más de dos semanas que no compras ropa nueva y sabes que no dejare que nadie de mi familia no esté actualizado en cuanto a moda.- le tome del brazo y la lleve hasta la entrada de la casa.

Entonces vi que Edward bajaba las escaleras.

¡Ayúdame con Bella!- le grite mentalmente.

Me dedico una mirada, y se paro justo enfrente de Bella, y como cuando era humana, quedo completamente aturdida.

Cariño- comenzó a decir mi hermano- debes ir de compras con Alice, te hará bien salir.

Vamos Bella, acompáñame, no quiero ir sola- hice la cara más triste que pude- tu sabes bien que Rosalie no volverá de su viaje con Emmett en por lo menos una semana y Esme, esta cazando con Carlisle y Jasper- hice una pausa para pensar en algo que la convenciera- y tu eres mi hermana, por favor.- mire fijamente los ojos de Bella.

Está bien Alice, iré- me dedico un sonrisa y se volteo para mirar a su esposo- Te amo Edward.

Realmente se habían vuelto inseparables, a veces era algo que molesto, porque Bella no quería salir si Edward no venia y viceversa. Pero en realidad era algo lindo, en cierto modo, ellos se aman tanto que no pueden estar mucho tiempo separado. Yo por mi lado, claro que me sentía mal cuando no se encontraba mi rubio de cabellos alocados a mi lado, pero también sabía que cada quien tiene sus cosas que hacer y que no siempre lo podre tener a aquí atado a mí. Además esto de las compras eran algo mas "para chicas", aunque Jasper me aseguraba que lo de disgustaba para nada acompañarme.

Sera mejor que ya se vayan- dijo Edward suavemente, devolviéndome a la realidad- diviértanse.

Cuidare bien de Bella- dije sinceramente.

Alice, no soy un bebé- protesto mi hermana.

Sonreí, la tome de la mano y la lleve directo al garaje, nos subimos a mi auto, por supuesto que yo iba conduciendo, ese auto era como mi hijo, simplemente me encantaba.

El silencio reino casi todo el camino hacia Seattle, me estaba aburriendo, así que decidí romperlo hablando:

Vaya, supongo que ya no soy divertida- suspire.

¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunto Bella.

Ya no quieres salir conmigo nunca- dije esto con un tono de tristeza.

Vamos Alice, no seas tonta- me miro por un segundo y se giro para mirar por la ventana del auto- eso solo que… yo.

¿Tu? ¿Qué? – Dije preocupada- ¿qué pasa Bells?

No me gusta estar tan lejos de Edward- dijo avergonzada- no me gusta, odio estar sin él, Alice, el es mi vida entera.

Eso lo sé Bella, pero debes entender que a veces el necesitara su espacio- dije con el tono más suave que pude- y además, tú tienes que divertirte.

Bella seguía mirando la llovía por la ventana del auto, esa escena me partía el corazón. No sabía que decirle para hacerla sentir mejor.

Alice- dijo mi hermana.

¿Sí?- Respondí.

Cuando tú no estás con Jasper- vi que intentaba ordenar sus ideas para continuar hablando- ¿que sientes?

Bueno, yo- no sabía que decirle ¿cómo decirle que cuando no estaba con mi hermoso vampiro de cabellos rubios me sentía tan mal, tan indefensa? ¿Eso la haría sentir peor, no?- yo, me siento mal, pero aun así se que no estaré separada de el por mucho tiempo, no sé Bella…- sonreí para intentar calmarla.

Ella tomo mi mano y la apretó suavemente.

Lo siento, no quería hacerte sentir mal- dijo Bella.

No te preocupes, cuando lleguemos a Seattle y compremos algo de ropa me sentiré mejor- reí.

No tienes remedio Alice- dijo Bella entre risas.

Bella, mañana será tu aniversario- dije.

¿Crees que debería vestirme sexy?- pregunto avergonzada.

¿Enserio me dejarías vestirte así? – dije sorprendida.

Solo por esta vez- dijo ella- quiero verme bien para Edward.

Íbamos tan distraídas hablando que cuando me di cuenta, ya estábamos pasando el letrero de "bienvenidos a Seattle". Conduje a velocidad Humana, cosa que me molestaba, llegamos a un gran centro comercial y estacione el coche.

Y la tortura comienza- dijo Bella entre dientes.

¡Vamos Bella!- dije mientras bajamos del coche- no es tan malo, ya verás que muy pronto te gustara.

La tome de la mano y nos dirigimos a la primer tienda que vi, entramos y como siempre todos voltearon.

Por eso no me gusta salir- Susurro Bella- no me gusta que me miren.

Ignóralos y ya- le conteste en un tono muy bajo, para que los humanos no escucharan.

Empecé eligiendo un bonito vestido azul claro muy fresco y claro.

Se te vera perfecto- dije mientras se lo mostraba.

Si, es muy bonito, me agrada- sonrió.

Después de un rato, salimos de aquella tienda, con dos bolsas llenas de ropa.

Entramos a otra y vi un hermoso vestido rojo. Y enseguida tuve una visión.

Era Rosalie con el vestido puesto, se le veía realmente precioso, ella sonreía encantada.

¿Qué has visto?- pregunto Bella.

A Rose, con este hermoso vestido- sonreí- se lo comprare.

De esta tienda salimos con cuatro bolsas mas, por supuesto que Bella me dijo" ya son muchas compras".

Esta será la última tienda- chilló Bella.

Si, la tienda de lencería- le sonreí- te comprare algo sexy.

Bajo la mirada demasiado avergonzada.

Acabemos con esto rápido- inhalo profundamente y entramos.

Bella se fue por otro lado en busca de algo que llamara su atención, mientras yo buscaba ropa interior para ella.

Había tantas cosas que quería comprarle, y no decidía, tenia diferentes visiones cada vez yo tomaba la decisión sobre algún modelo.

Y de pronto, tuve una visión, que no tenía nada que ver con ropa interior.

Era Bella que entraba por la puerta principal, completamente histérica y llena de miedo. Llegaba hasta la sala y solo decía "se ha ido", escuchaba sus sollozos, me acerque hacia ella y me dijo "Alice, el se ha ido".

Cuando termino la visión, me di cuenta de que me encontraba en mi coche de nuevo, estaba en el asiento trasero y Bella me miraba angustiada.

¿Alice?- decía ella preocupada- ¿estás bien?

Sentía como me tocaba la mejilla, de forma maternal, yo quería responderle, pero no podía.

Esta visión me había afectado mucho, más que ninguna otra, no me gustaba que Bella sufriera, tenía que evitarlo.

Estoy bien- dije al fin en un susurro.

¿Segura?- decía Bella mientras me revisaba- ¿Que paso?

No lo sé- admití- tuve una visión.

Dame las llaves, yo conduciré- decía Bella.

Se las entregue y me recosté en el asiento. ¿Cómo evitaría que Bella sufriera? No sabía la repuesta, lo único que sabía era que tenía que evitar que eso pasara.


	2. Pelea

Capitulo 2:

Por fin llegamos a Casa- susurro Bella- Ya verás que Carlisle te ayudara.

Bella, estoy bien- mientras decía esto Bella estacionaba el coche en el garaje.

Nos bajamos de auto, yo me dirigí hacia el asiento de enfrente para agarrar las compras que habíamos hecho.

Bella corría hacia la casa en busca de ayuda, por lo que me había pasado con esta tonta visión, que jamás se hará realidad. ¿Pero como haría para que Edward no se enterara? Si se entera seguro que se pondrá como loco por ver a Bella sufrir, y no podía dejar que eso sucediera.

Así que lo único que tenía que hacer era no pensar en eso e inventar un visión y rápido.

Alice esta por aquí- escuchaba que decía Bella desesperada.

¿Estás bien hermana?- preguntaba Edward- ¿qué ha sucedido Alice?

Estoy muy bien- mentí- no ha pasado nada, fue solo una tonta visión.

¿Pero qué has visto?- decía Edward alarmado.

Yo… bueno, no es algo importante, no creo que quieran saberlo- seguí mintiendo.

Edward estoy bien enserio- le dije mentalmente a mi hermano, mientras pensaba en las compras que había hecho y en tonterías.

Pero quiero saber que has visto- me lanzaba miradas suplicantes- por favor.

Vamos Alice, por favor- decía Bella.

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo o más bien inventar algo, llegaron Esme, Carlisle y Jasper.

¡Alice!- gritaba Jasper aliviado al verme- mi dulce duendecilla. ¿Estás bien?

Me alegraba tanto ver a mi Jasper, pero él puede saber cuándo miento o si estoy nerviosa gracias a su don. Tendré que esforzarme más para que esta mentira funcione.

Estoy bien, no se preocupen- yo hablaba mientras me aferraba al brazo de Jasper.

Mi dulce Alice, me alegra tanto saber que estés bien- me decía Esme.

Hasta ahora todo iba muy bien, creo que debería ganar un premio por mi actuación.

Bueno, hija, ya saber que si necesitas algo siempre estaré disponible- decía Carlisle, mientras acariciaba mi mejilla.

Bueno, deberíamos de entrar a la casa- chillaba Bella.

Jasper se fue con Esme para intentar calmarla, Bella y Carlisle iban platicando acerca de las dudas que tenía mi hermana sobre cuando sus ojos serian completamente dorados. Yo me encontraba cerrando el auto, y Edward me esperaba recargado contra la pared.

Listo Edward, vamos con los demás- sonreí demasiado nerviosa.

Alice, ¿podemos hablar en privado?- pregunto mi hermano.

¿Ahora?- preguntaba yo mientras intentaba no mirarlo fijamente a los ojos- tengo que ir a dejar toda esta ropa.

Asintió lentamente.

Corrimos hacia la casa y entramos. Subí lo más rápido que pude las escaleras y me encerré en mi cuarto, aun intentaba no pensar en aquella visión, pero me era casi imposible.

Termine de acomodar toda la ropa en el armario, si que era demasiada.

¿Alice?- escuche que me llamaban.

¿Sí? – respondí aun nerviosa.

¿Puedo pasar?- preguntaba Edward.

Claro, pasa- lo invite a sentarse a lado de mí- ¿qué sucede Edward? ¿Quieres saber tu futuro de nuevo?

No- dijo fríamente- necesitamos hablar en privado, Alice.

Ahh, si- baje la mirada al suelo de la habitación- ¿De qué quieres hablar?

Aquí no, hablemos en otro lugar- me miro tratando de descubrir que era lo que ocultaba.

Suspire y asentí con la cabeza.

Edward me tomo de la mano y me llevo corriendo hasta el bosque que quedaba a un lado de la casa, lo bastante lejos como para que alguien pudiera escucharnos.

Edward ¿de qué se trata todo esto?, ¿De qué quieres hablar?- dije fingiendo no saber que se trataba de la estúpida visión.

Quiero que tú me digas exactamente qué es lo que has visto- exigió.

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Que se supone que le diría? No soy tan buena para mentir y menos a Edward.

¿Para qué quieres saber?- dije actuando a la perfección.

Alice, se que mientes- me dijo en tono acusador- tu siempre me cuentas o más bien me dejas ver en tu mente tus visiones, pero esta no ¿Por qué?

Sabes, Edward a veces necesito privacidad- dije molesta- o que ¿a caso necesitas saber todo lo que yo hago o pienso? Eso está mal.

Yo sé que esto de pelearme con mi hermano no era buena idea, pero al menos el se molestaría tanto conmigo que no me hablaría, ni trataría de leer mis pensamientos, hasta que yo me disculpara y eso lo sabía bien, después de haber vivido más de 100 años con él lo es normal que sepa que es lo que hará.

Yo sé Alice que necesitas privacidad, pero entiende que a veces no lo hago porque quiero leerte la mente, simplemente sucede- dijo subiendo de tono.

¡Entonces, déjame en paz!- le grite- me voy de aquí.

Tú no te irás hasta darme la respuesta a la pregunta que te hice, Alice- dijo extremadamente furioso- ¿qué has visto?

Trate de correr hacia la casa, pero su fuerte brazo me detuvo. Me solté de él, pero como Edward es muy rápido me alcanzo y me envolvió demasiado fuerte con sus dos brazos, dejándome pegada su pecho.

¡Suéltame!- grite ahora si de verdad enojada.

¡No!- respondió el inmediatamente- ¡Mary Alice, dime que has visto!

Sentía mis brazos mas fríos de los normal, todos mis intentos por liberarme era inútiles. Así que se me ocurrió morderlo.

¡Suéltame ahora!- exigí.

Como no hubo ningún cambio, acerque mi boca a su brazo y lo mordí cerca de la muñeca, tan fuerte que mis dientes quedaron marcados en su piel y el grito de dolor. Entonces sentí como unos Brazos me rodeaban la cintura y me empujaban hacia atrás.

¿Qué rayos te pasa?- le gritaba Jasper a Edward- ¡Déjala en paz!

¿Tú qué haces aquí?- preguntaba mi hermano enojado- esto es algo entre Alice y yo.

¿No me escuchaste?- decía Jasper mientras se acercaba cada vez más a Edward- ¡Déjala en paz! , es mi última advertencia, para la próxima te golpeare.

Yo Sabía que Jasper decía esto muy enserio, y también sabía que en cuanto a peleas Edward perdería, el será muy rápido pero Jasper sabe de estrategias y además tiene experiencia.

¿Tú?, ¿Golpearme?- bufó Edward- Seré yo el que te dejara casi muerto.

Entonces Jasper en un movimiento demasiado rápido para que los ojos humanos lo hubieran percibido, se abalanzo encima de la espalda Edward, dejando a este último completamente inmovilizado.

Estaba totalmente aterrada, y más cuando vi que Edward mordía a Jasper para que lo soltara.

Necesitaba ayuda, pero si voy por los demás, tal vez cuando regrese será demasiado tarde para uno de los dos. Así que grite con todas mis fuerzas.

¡Carlisle!- gritaba asustada y desesperada- ¡ayuda!

Por suerte no tuve que gritar dos veces, Esme, Bella y Carlisle llegaron rápidamente.

¡Edward!, ¡Jasper!- hablo Carlisle más que enojado.

Hijos, deténganse por favor- pedía Esme entre sollozos.

Bella se quedo totalmente paralizada ante la escena y se acerco a mí, abrazándome fuertemente.

Jasper y Edward dejaron de pelear.

¿Qué está pasando aquí? Exigió saber Carlisle.

¡El me ataco!- Gritaba Edward señalando a Jasper.

¡Porque tú estabas molestando a Alice!- respondía Jasper igualmente a gritos.

¡Eres un idiota!-Decía Edward mientras me quitaba a Bella de mi lado y le lanzaba una mirada envenenada a Jasper.

¿Cómo pudiste haber hecho esto Edward?- decía Bella entre sollozos aunque con un tono de voz enojado, mientras se apartaba de él.


	3. Culpable

**este capitulo es dedicado para mi hermana Bella:**

Realmente me sentía my mal, yo había causado que Edward y Bella estuvieran peleando ahora.

**¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo?**- me regañaba a mi misma mentalmente.

**Soy una tonta, si, una gran tonta. Ahora por mi culpa la visión que tanto temía ver hecha realidad pasaría esta noche.**

Ya no podía más, todo el caos a mí alrededor.

¡Edward!- lo regañaba Carlisle- ¿Cómo pudiste pelear con tu propio hermano?

Claro, yo soy el malo aquí ¿no?- contestaba fríamente Edward.

Decidí que ya era suficiente, ya había causado bastante daño aquí, así que decidí irme.

Necesitaba estar un momento sola, para pensar como resolvería esto y evitar que esa maldita visión cobrara vida esta misma noche. Cuando llegue la casa Cullen, corrí directo a mi habitación.

**Todo es por mí, ¿cómo pude yo…?- **simplemente me deje caer en la cama y no pensé mas en nada.

Realmente me estaba sirviendo esto de estar un momento sola, sin que nadie me estuviera molestando, pero como siempre:

¡Alice!- gritaba Jasper desesperado.

Yo solo pensaba en poder desaparecer en ese instante.

Alice…- continúo diciendo Jasper hasta que entro a la habitación.

¿Sí?- le respondí.

¿Podrías decirles a todos como es que Edward te estaba atacando?, nadie me cree aunque digan que sí, yo me puedo dar cuenta de que mienten- decía Jasper enojado- ¡por qué no me pueden creer!

Jasper- le dije intentando calmarlo- claro que te creen, son tu familia y te quieren.

Eso no es verdad- me contradijo- ahora me arrepiento de haber venido aquí a vivir con "Los Cullen", maldito el día en que te conocí Edward.

Me estaba enojando, de verdad quería estar sola, ¿Qué a caso sus pelear infantiles no pueden esperar?

Entonces vi como Jasper salía enojado de la habitación y escuche como bajaba las escaleras.

¡**Por fin un minuto sola!**- dije mentalmente.

Pero cuando ya empezaba otra vez a relajarme y pensaba un manera para evitar aquella visión, de nuevo se escuchaban en el piso inferior más gritos y peleas. Mire el reloj eran las 6:00am.

¿Enserio habían pasado toda la noche sin llegar a un acuerdo? Por favor Edward y Jasper parecía bebes, y eso me estaba volviendo loca.

Abrí la ventana de la habitación y salte hacia el bosque. Corrí lo más rápido que pude, seguro que Edward ya sabía que me había ido sin decirle a nadie.

Entre sollozos sentí como se me nublaba la mente, hasta que ya no pude más y deje de correr.

Me tire de rodillas al suelo y seguí con los sollozos.

**Es mi culpa, ¿por qué se me tuvo que ocurrir la grandiosa idea de pelear con Edward?**

**Soy una estúpida, todo lo hago mal, de verdad que mi familia estaría mejor sin mí y mis tontas visiones.**

¿Alice?- dijo una voz masculina- ¿estás bien?

Entonces escuche como se acercaba, y se tiro en el suelo junto a mí.

Todo va estar bien- decía en tono tranquilizador mientras sentía como uno de sus grandes brazos me rodeaba los hombros.

Y por extraño que parezca aquel tacto cálido me hizo sentir muy bien, aunque los sollozos no paraban de salir de mi boca desde lo más profundo de mí ser. Como desearía poder llorar.


	4. ¿Amigos?

No podía hacer que los sollozos dejaran de salir de mi boca, aunque aquella compañía que tenia me hacía sentir un poco mejor….

**¿Alice? Pequeña… ¿Dónde estás?-gritaba Esme sin conseguir ninguna respuesta de mi parte**

**¡Alice! Hija, vuelve- decía Carlisle mientras corría por el bosque a lado de mi madre- Alice, si ves esto en una visión por favor regresa a casa.**

¿Estás teniendo una visión? –dijo mi acompañante.

Son mis padres….-logre decir- me están buscando.

No quieres que te encuentren, ¿o me equivoco?

Solo quiero pensar todo lo que ha pasado, tratar de evitar esa visión en la que tanto sufre Bella- dije demasiado rápido.

Bien, entonces te llevare a un lugar en donde podrás estar sola-diciendo esto me tomo en brazos y empezó a correr.

No sabía a dónde íbamos, pero tampoco era que realmente me interesara, lo único que quería era escapar o poder cambiar el futuro ahora y evitar esa maldita visión. Vaya ahora me daba cuenta de que los demás corrían demasiado lento en comparación de un vampiro, así que el camino a "un lugar donde podrás estar sola" se me hizo eterno.

Llegamos- dijo poniéndome de pie en el suelo- no es una muy bonito lugar pero, creo que aquí no te encontraran- se encogió de hombros e hizo un gesto avergonzado.

Nos encontrábamos delante de una pequeña casa roja, o bueno más bien se veía que ese era el color que solía tener antes, estaba un poco descuidada, se encontraba a unos escasos metros de la playa.

Lindo casa-dije con una sonrisita en mi rostro.

Te dije que no era un buen lugar-contesto el aun más avergonzado.

Pero lo digo enserio, solo hace falta un poco de color en las paredes-mientras le decía esto, el abría la pequeña puerta para que pudiéramos entrar.

Ponte cómoda- me ofreció amablemente.

Gracias- dije sinceramente- no tenias porque ayudarme Jacob, tu odias a "los chupasangre".

Me senté en un sillón desgastado, Jake fue a la cocina y tomo un refresco. Se acomodo a lado mío y empezó a Beber.

Te ofrecería algo de beber o comer-soltó una risita- pero se me acabo la sangre- siguió riendo.

No te preocupes, que si me da sed….-reí.

¿Me comerás?- pregunto entre risas.

No, no hueles muy bien para mi… lo siento- dije- y de verdad Jake, no tenias por qué haberme ayudado.

Alice, yo odio a "los chupasangre" y eso nunca va a cambiar- cayó por un momento- pero tu eres muy buena con mi manada y con los humanos, nos, para ser alguien que bebe sangre, no estás tan mal.

Ni tú para ser un "perro"- me reí.

Pues para tu información, soy un lobo- empezó a decir- uno muy hermoso, grande y fuerte.

Y para tu información, yo soy el depredador más peligroso del mundo- le enseñe mis dientes en un sonrisa- uno experto en compras y moda, y excelente a la hora de la caza.

Creo que puedo contigo, duendecilla- soltó una risita.

Eso es lo que tú piensas-reí.

Y….- dijo Jake- ¿de qué trata esa visión? La que tanto quieres evitar.

Le explique todo lo que había visto, mi pelea con Edward, el enfrentamiento entre mi hermano y Jasper y lo enojada que estaba Bella con Edward.

Vaya… sí que es un gran problema- dijo Jake al fin.

Lo sé, y no tengo idea de cómo lo voy a solucionar- admití.

Estábamos viendo una película, para distraernos un poco, cuando se escucha que alguien toca la puerta.

¡Jacob Black!- grito un hombre.

Creo que me he metido en problemas, de nuevo- bromeo Jake.

Se paro y abrió la puerta.

¿Qué pasa Sam?

¿Qué hace aquí un Cullen?- lo regaño.

Mira, Sam- lo cayó Jacob- yo también puedo decidir quién tiene acceso a la push, y eso lo sabes muy bien.

No es eso Jacob, ya conoces a Leah, ella odia a los Vampiros y anda diciendo que hemos perdido el control y que ahora ellos pueden cruzar territorio cuando quieran.

Entonces, hablare con Leah, yo soy el líder de la manada- respondió Jacob- me tendrá que escuchar.

Está bien muchacho- le dio palmadas en su espalda- que mal educado soy- camino hacia mí y me extendió una mano- Hola Alice, que gusto verte- me sonrió cálidamente.

También es un gusto para mi verte Sam- le estreche la mano- creo que debo volver con mi familia, así que nos veremos luego, adiós Jacob.

Adiós Alice- dijo algo preocupado.

Salí por la puerta principal y corrí con todas mis fuerzas, en realidad no sabía si iría a casa.


	5. Regreso

Me encontraba a medio camino de llegar a "mi casa", pero que se supone que debo hacer, ir y dejar que la visión suceda…

No, esa no era una opción, tenía que hacer algo y pronto, en general mis visiones se cumplen en menos de una semana, y ya había pasado un día desde que la tuve. Mi tiempo se está acabando y no estoy haciendo nada para evitar que esto pase.

Estaba tan concentrada revisando el futuro, solo para saber si mi visión ya había cambiado, que no escuche que alguien estaba sentado en la rama de un árbol justo detrás de mí.

Así que…-comenzó a decir una voz masculina en tono suave- ¿Voy a dejar a Bella?

Yo…no se Edward- dije confundida.

Alice- dijo esto mientras bajaba del árbol para situarse a lado mío- tu sabes que tus visiones dependen de lo que decidan hacer las personas, y yo no he decidido… o más bien ni siquiera he pensado hacer eso, no podría alejarme de nuevo de mi Bella.

Asentí avergonzada… como había sido capaz de pensar que mi hermano dejaría a Bella, era más que una tonta, seguramente la visión se debía a algo sin importancia, tal vez era mi hermana haciéndome una broma "Alice… se ha ido, la oferta en la ropa" o algo así.

Sé que para ti debe ser difícil esto de las visiones-comenzó a decir, mientras me rodeaba con uno de sus brazos- y siento mucho lo de nuestra pelea, fui un estúpido.

Yo también lo siento- le conteste sinceramente y le di un dulce beso en la mejilla.

¿Vamos a casa?-pregunto Edward.

Claro, Esme debe estar muriéndose de preocupación.

Corríamos a gran velocidad, Edward se acerco a mí y tomo mi mano con ternura. Supongo que había leído mis pensamientos, en los cuales solo había una gran preocupación.

Alice…-dijo mi hermano.

¿Sí?-pregunte.

¿Dónde habías estado?-dijo Edward- es que, apestas.

Solté una risita.

Estuve con Jacob Black- le respondí.

¿Jacob Black?, ¿el perro ese?- pregunto mi hermano haciendo caras de asco.

Entonces le conté que Jake me había encontrado y me había ayudado.

Qué asco, hermana- dijo Edward-ese Jacob sí que apesta.

Pero es un buen chico- conteste.

Si, supongo- admitió mi hermano.

Llegamos a casa y mi madre me esperaba ansiosa en la sala.

¡Alice!- grito más que contenta.

Corrí y le di un abrazo tan fuerte como pude.

¡Mami! Te extrañe mucho, te juro que no lo vuelvo hacer- le prometí.

Los abrase a todos, menos a uno:

¿Dónde está Jasper?- pregunte con tristeza.

Salió, fue al bosque- me respondió Rosalie.

Corrí hasta el bosque y lo busque. Se encontraba sentado en la orilla del rio.

¡Jasper!- grite emocionada y me senté a su lado.

Mi monstruito aterrador…-me dijo tiernamente.

Le dije todo lo que había pasado… incluso le conté de la visión.

Sabes- comenzó a decir- me aburro mucho sin ti, mi duendecilla.

Pues, ya estoy aquí- le dije mientras jugaba con su cabello rubio.

¿Me das un besito?- pregunto Jasper.

Claro…solo si me atrapas- diciendo esto me pare y corrí tan rápido como pude directo al bosque.

¡Te atrapare pequeña duendecilla!-grito corriendo detrás de mí.

No era un "juego" justo, ya que yo siempre sabia que movimiento haría el después, gracias a mis visiones pero el sabia de estrategias.

Subí hasta lo más alto de un árbol para esconderme, pero ya quería mi beso así que:

¡Te atrape!- dijo Jasper poniendo sus brazos uno en cada lado para aprisionarme contra su cuerpo y el árbol.

Soy tu prisionera- dije soltando una risita.

Alice, ¿me dejaste ganar, cierto?- pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

Tal vez- conteste haciéndome la inocente- pero es que ya quiero mi beso.

Y yo con gusto te lo daré- diciendo esto se acerco mas a mí, me rodeo con sus fuertes brazos. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y nuestros labios se tocaron. Anudé mis manos en su pelo, acercándolo aun más a mí, como si fuera posible estar más cerca de lo que ya estábamos.

Le envolví la cintura con mis piernas, tomando el árbol como punto de apoyo. Su lengua se enredo con la mía. El libero la boca para apretar sus labios contra mi oreja.

Te amo Alice-dijo en un susurro.

**** Parte de el beso está inspirado en un capitulo de "La huésped" x Stephenie Meyer (capitulo 42, página 511) ****


	6. Confusiones

Jasper y yo volvimos a la casa, todos estaban en la sala… seguro querían que les contara todo, sobre la visión y también haber estado con Jacob.

¿Hablaste con Jake?- pregunto Bella emocionada.

Si- conteste sentándome en el sillón enfrente de ella, Rosalie y Emmett. A mi lado estaban Jasper y Esme. Edward se encontraba parado recargado en la pared a lado de las escaleras.

Y… ¿Cómo está el?- me preguntaba mi hermana Bella.

Muy bien- conteste sonriéndole- aunque debo decirte que lo vi mucho más grande que la última vez.

Mas grande… parece que nunca dejara de crecer- me dijo ella entre risas.

Eso parece- conteste- aunque no creo que llegue a ser más grande que Emmett.

Emmett soltó una risita.

Hermanita, creo que deberás bañarte muy bien o apestaras a perro para siempre- se burlo Emmett.

Yo te revisare el cabello- añadió Rosalie- no quiero que tengas sus pulgas.

Tranquila Rose, no creo que él tenga pulgas- conteste mirándola con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Eso es lo que piensas- contesto fríamente- el es un perro pulgoso.

Y tú eres una chupasangre- dijo Bella con una risita.

Una muy hermosa- agrego Emmett.

Mis niños… no empiecen, que luego no aguantan- nos regaño Esme.

Alice - dijo Bella - ¿puedo hablar contigo?

Claro hermana- conteste.

Nos fuimos al bosque para que los demás no escucharan.

¿Qué pasa Bella? - pregunte preocupada.

¿Por qué te fuiste? - comenzó a decir ella- me podrías haber dicho que tenias un problema, soy tu hermana, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

Eso lo sé Bella, pero esta visión es diferente… no puedo decirte – dije triste.

Está bien Alice, no te obligare a que me digas – me dijo- pero tampoco se lo habías dicho a Jasper.

No, estaba demasiado ocupado peleando con Edward- dije en tono enojado- y además esa visión no se hará realidad y estoy segura de eso.

Tendré que hablar con Jasper- dijo Bella enojada.

Bella…- la regañe.

Regresemos a la casa- dijo ella.

Cuando entramos, mi madre bajo las escaleras rápidamente y me dijo:

¿No quieres ir de caza?

Si- conteste – tengo mucha sed.

Vamos mi pequeña, solo tú y yo- me dijo mi mamá sonriendo.

Salimos de la casa y corrimos hacia el bosque. Encontramos una manada de ciervos y empezamos a cazar.

¿Los demás no van a cazar?- pregunte curiosa.

Ellos cazaron esta mañana- me respondió mi mamá- Carlisle pensó que eso los distraería, para que no pensaran en que tú te había ido…. pero yo quise esperarte y cazar contigo.

No tenias por que esperarme mami- le dije con una sonrisa.

Tú eres mi pequeña y me gusta pasar tiempo contigo.

Gracias mamá- le dije abrazándola- te quiero, me alegra tanto haberte encontrado.

Regresamos a la casa, después de haber cazado 5 ciervos cada una.

Entre directo a mi habitación, pero no encontré a Jasper, entonces fui al cuarto de Rosalie y Emmett.

¿Rose?- pregunte antes de entrar.

Pasa Alice- contesto mi hermana, ella se encontraba acomodando su nuevo maquillaje en su tocador.

¿Sabes dónde está Jasper?- le pregunte.

Creo que esta con Emmett - me respondió dudando.

Gracias- diciendo esto fui a buscarlos.

Alice, ¿ya le dijiste a Bella que tenemos que cambiar la decoración de su casa?

Lo había olvidado, Rosalie y yo queríamos cambiar la decoración de la casa de Edward y Bella.

Le diré ahora- conteste

Esta con Carlisle en su oficina- me dijo Rose, mientras yo salía de su habitación.

Pero antes de entrar a la oficina de mi padre, escuche a alguien entrar por la puerta principal de la casa, y juzgar por el olor, era Bella.

Fui hacia las escaleras y cuando estaba bajando:

Se ha ido- comenzó a decir entre susurros.

Baje rápidamente y corrí a abrazarla, ¿mi visión se estaba haciendo realidad?, ¿Edward me había mentido? El me había dicho que no pensaba dejarla…

Alice, ¡El se ha ido!- dijo histérica, mientras salían sollozos de su boca.

Soy una terrible persona…-me dijo ella abrazándome más fuerte- deberías odiarme.

Bella, no digas eso- le dije dándole un suave beso en la frente- yo jamás podría odiarte.

Entonces Edward entro por la puerta.

¡Edward!- dije alegre- ¡sabía que no podrías dejarla!

¿Dejarla?- me pregunto confundió- ¿Bella? ¿Qué tienes?

Bella, todo está bien… Edward regreso- le dije tratando de consolarla.

¿Regresar?- pregunto mi hermano.

Tú la habías dejado- conteste más que confundida.

¡Alice! El no me ha dejado- respondió mi hermana.

No entiendo nada- admití.

¿Quién se había ido?... ¿Emmett?

¿Se fue Emmett?- pregunte.

¿Qué?... ¿dónde está mi osito?-pregunto triste y preocupada Rosalie bajando las escaleras rápidamente.


	7. Comenzando a Olvidarte

Todo era cada vez más confuso, ¿Por qué Emmett dejaría a Rose?, eso no tiene ningún sentido, ellos jamás se separan.

Esme llego y abrazo fuertemente a Rosalie.

¡Silencio!- grito Bella.

Mi niña, ¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunto Esme preocupada, mientras Carlisle se situaba a su lado.

¿Qué ha pasado?-repitió fríamente Bella- que soy una mala persona, Alice debes odiarme, hice que Jasper se fuera.

Bella- comencé a decir en estado de shock- ¿A qué te refieres exactamente con "hice que de fuera"?

Que yo…- empezó a decir Isabella- solo quería hablar con él, no fue mi intención, yo jamás quise que esto pasara, lo siento tanto…

Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando me separe de ella, dejándola de abrazar para darle la cara, la agarre por los hombros y la obligue a mirarme.

"lo siento"- bufe- ¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso? Yo te pedí que no le dijeras…

Pero es que el debió haberte escuchado- me interrumpió- así tu jamás te hubieras ido de la casa, yo tenía que decirle eso.

¿Y tú quien eres para decirle eso? El también tenía problemas- dije más que furiosa- ¡maldito el día en que tú te uniste a esta familia!- le grite.

La tome del cabello y puse su espalda contra uno de los ventanales de la sala, le di un fuerte golpe en su boca, suficiente para que su labio comenzara a sangrar y le apreté el cuello, aunque yo sabía que esto no la mataría, siendo ella ahora vampiro. Sentí como unas manos me apartaron suavemente de Bella.

Alice- dijo Edward- no te preocupes, todo estará bien.

Entonces vi mi reflejo en el ventanal, era una extraña, tenía los ojos completamente negros, mire a Bella, ella estaba asustada y aun le sangraba el labio, tenia marcadas mis manos en su garganta y estaba despeinada, todo eso gracias a mi.

**¡Soy una bestia!- grite mentalmente.**

Lo siento Alice- me dijo Bella- de verdad lo siento.

Me gire para ver al resto de la familia, no sabía que Emmett ya se encontraba en la sala con Rosalie. Esme y Carlisle me miraban con preocupación.

Necesito estar sola- les dije en apenas un susurro.

Subí directo a mi habitación y me deje caer sobre la cama.

**¿De verdad me dejo? Yo… pensé que él me amaba, ¡que estúpida soy!**

No eres estúpida Alice- me dijo Edward entrando lentamente por la puerta- el regresara, porque te ama, yo lo sé.

¿Para que regresa?- dije triste- podría tener a alguien mejor que yo.

No hay nadie mejor que tu- me dijo Edward tiernamente- te dejare sola, tratare de no leer tu mente.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas, desde la partida de Jasper, yo no había salido de mi habitación, ni siquiera había ido de caza, por lo que mis ojos eran de un negro intenso con ojeras demasiado marcadas.

Estoy hecha un desastre, lo tengo que aceptar, esto se acabo… ya no hay mas Jasper y Alice, no hay un tu y yo, solo un "yo", estoy sola y ya.

Se acabo la pequeña Alice que se la pasa sufriendo por alguien que la dejo, aunque supuestamente la amaba, se murió la Alice que espera día tras día que un estúpido vampiro llamado Jasper aparezca por su ventana.

Yo confiaba en el, confiaba en que jamás me lastimaría, en que jamás me dejaría, soy más que estúpida, ahora veo que no puedes confiar en nadie.

Tome un baño, cambie mi ropa y Salir lo mas rápido que pude, evitando a todos y me dirigí directo al bosque y cace llena de odio, furia…pero no más.

No dejare que mi vida se acabe solo por él, aunque me duela hasta lo más profundo de mi ser, tendré que sacarlo de mi corazón.

Fui corriendo hasta el garaje y me subí a mi coche, y para mi maldita suerte, tenía su olor… no sé cómo, ni de donde pero saque fuerzas para no dejar salir ni un solo sollozo de mi boca.

Compre ropa y regrese a casa:

¿Alice?- pregunto Bella mientras que toda mi familia se reunía en la sala, solo para verme- ¿estás bien?

Claro que si, más que bien- respondí entrando con un mini vestido amarillo suave con dibujos color café en la parte de abajo, lentes oscuros puestos y una chaqueta corta café- solo compre algunas cosas.

Pero tú estabas…- dijo Bella.

¡Estoy bien!- dije interrumpiéndola – aquella Alice que lloraba por ese estúpido Vampiro, murió- diciendo esto comencé a subir la escaleras.

Habla enserio- dijo Edward.

Edward tiene razón, es enserio, he cambiado- dije.

¿Pero por cuánto tiempo tendría esta fuerza? ¿Cuando se terminara? Eso no lo sé, pero no quiero estar siempre sufriendo y aunque me costaría hacer esto, lo hare…olvidare a Jasper.


	8. El Viaje

Cualquier comentario o lo que sea pasen aquí: .com/MaryAlice_Brandon_Cullen -----Mi metro xD

Gracias por sus reviews, siento no haber actualizado antes.

**Oliver Sykes si existe… es el vocalista de BMTH!!(LL)**

Hoy comienzo una nueva vida, aunque sé que esto será difícil, también se que no es imposible.

¿Alice?- toco Bella la puerta de mi habitación- ¿puedo pasar?

Claro, siéntate a mi lado- le dije señalando con la mano el espacio vacío de mi cama.

¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?- comenzó a decir bastante nerviosa- lo que sea, solo dímelo…. Si quieres que te ayude a guardar la ropa que has comprado, lo hare con mucho gusto.

Pero, tu odias guardar la ropa, incluso más que ir de compras- le respondí confundida.

Solo quiero ayudarte, es mucha ropa- me dijo señalando las bolsas que tenía en el piso.

Para eso tengo velocidad vampírica- le dije sonriéndole a medias.

Si, supongo…- me dijo jugueteando nerviosa con su cabello.

Bella- comencé a decirle mientras la abrazaba- no es tu culpa…yo no estoy enojada contigo.

Si es mi culpa, soy una tonta, y una mala persona y creo que…- la calle poniendo uno de mis dedos en su boca.

El no tenia porque irse así, debería de haber hablado conmigo- dije rápidamente- así que no vale la pena sufrir por eso, si él no me quiere, pues bien.

¿Pues bien?- pregunto Bella.

¿Me vas a ayudar a guardar la ropa, o ya cambiaste de opinión?- le dije queriendo cambiar de tema.

Claro- respondió captando mi obvia incomodidad.

La tarde se paso lenta, mas porque cada uno de los integrantes de la familia me preguntaba acerca de ese tema… de Jasper.

Decidí hacer un viaje a, Stocksbridge (Inglaterra), sé que es un lugar pequeño, pero está alejado de Forks. Tome un vuelo y después rente un coche y conduje hasta Sheffield. Hice una parada solo para cazar, hasta que por fin llegue a mi destino.

Cuando llegue fui hacia unas cabañas, que me parecieron muy lindas.

Hola señorita- me dijo el dueño del lugar, un señor viejo y amable- ¿Va a rentar una cabaña solo para usted?

Si, solo para mí- le respondí con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Me entrego las llaves y fui directo hacia la cabaña. Realmente era un lugar muy bonito.

Entre a mi cabaña, era preciosa… todo era muy natural y estaba muy limpio, Salí para dar una vuelta por el bosque, cuando vi al anciano amable de nuevo:

¿Irá a dar un paseo?- me pregunto él.

Si- le conteste sonriéndole- quiero un poco de aire fresco y además tengo que conocer este lugar, es muy hermoso.

Aire fresco… yo diría aire helado- me dijo riéndose- sabe, la mayoría de los que viene a visitar este lugar me dice que está demasiado frio aquí, pero veo que para usted no es un problema.

No, en absoluto- le conteste aun sonriendo- yo vengo de un lugar frio y húmedo.

Bueno, vaya a pasear- me dijo el anciano- solo tenga cuidado.

Comencé a dar mi paseo, a velocidad humana, algo que no me agradaba mucho.

Hice una parada, cuando descubrí un lindo lugar, era un rio y estaba rodeado de bellos arboles, me senté en la orilla e intente relajarme, después de un rato me acosté en el suelo, poniendo mi suéter debajo para no manchar mucho mi ropa.

Es hermoso, ¿no?- pregunto una voz masculina.

Si- conteste recargándome sobre mi brazo para poder verlo.

El se sentó a mi lado, era simplemente encantador y muy guapo, claro que era un vampiro, podía captar ese olor dulce.

Espero que no te moleste mi compañía- me dijo mirándome con cara divertida- mi nombre es Oliver

No para nada, te puedes quedar si quieres- le dije amablemente- ¿Oliver? me llamo Alice

Si, aunque me puedes decir Oli- me dijo sonriendo-o bueno si quería que fuera más especifico mi nombre es Oliver Scott Sykes.

Oli…Está bien- le dije riéndome- no necesitaba el nombre completo.

Lo siento- se disculpo- para ser sincero, estoy algo nervioso.

¿Nervioso?- pregunte yo.

Sí, bueno…no quiero decir que tú seas de las personas que ponen nerviosas a las demás- dijo rápidamente-es solo que jamás había estado con otro, tu sabes ¿no?.. Otro como yo.

Otro vampiro-dije suavemente- ¿nunca?

Nunca- afirmo el- bueno en realidad sí, pero fue hace mucho tiempo.

¿Y qué sucedió?- pregunte curiosa.

Mi madre y mis dos hermanos, Neil y Tom- empezó z contarme- tuvimos un accidente, aun no recuerdo bien esa parte, solo tengo varias imágenes en mi cabeza, mi madre gritando de dolor, mis hermanos sangrando y yo estaba medio inconsciente. Después vi a alguien, un hombre. El nos ayudo, nos llevo a su casa y nos explico todo esto de ser vampiro y nos mordió para salvarnos.

Todo iba muy bien, hasta que un día mientras cazábamos apareció un grupo como de 5 vampiros, que decían que ellos cazarían ahí, que nos fuéramos. Mis hermanos se molestaron y empezaron a amenazar a los otros vampiros, mi creador trato de arreglar las cosas, pero cuando ya nos íbamos uno de ellos quería a mi madre y nos dijeron que nos podíamos ir solo si dejábamos a mi madre con ellos. Lo siguiente que recuerdo fue que se empezó una lucha…todos murieron, aunque yo logre escapar de ahí y desde aquel día estoy solo.- vaya eso si que era triste y me sentía peor cuando veía su rostro lleno de dolor.-

Lo siento- le dije tomando su mano- no te dejare solo, puedes venir conmigo y conocer a mi familia- le ofrecí.

¿Familia?- pregunto sorprendido- ¿Hay más?

Si, seguro te encantara, ellos son muy buenos- le dije- yo también estaba sola y los encontré, son realmente muy buenas personas.

Eso suena genial- me dijo entusiasmado- aunque, no se…será algo difícil.

Estarás bien- dije sonriendo, me encantaba la idea de tener un integrante más en la familia, otro hermano.- nosotros somos vegetarianos.

¿Vegetarianos?- pregunto Oliver.

Si, es decir, que solo tomamos sangre de los animales.

Yo también hago eso, bueno, algunas veces- dijo algo avergonzado- es algo difícil estar con humanos.

No te preocupes, yo te ayudare a ser vegetariano y ya verás que no tendrás problema alguno con los humanos.

Gracias Alice- me dijo sonriendo y apretando mi mano.

De nada- le conteste feliz.

Este era mi destino, ahora lo comprendía. Yo debía hallar a Oliver, mi nuevo hermano… seguro que Esme se pondrá muy contenta al saber esto. Por fin todo está bien.


End file.
